


The Smell of Lavender

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: F/F, M/M, Prunelle/secco my pseudoship, fake heteros, lavender marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a completely surprise to everyone who knew them when Prunelle had proposed to Seccotine, and she had said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Lavender

 

It had been a completely surprise to everyone who knew them when Prunelle had proposed to Seccotine, and she had said yes.

 

(Or, as the case might have been, she proposed to him, the details of the affair were sort of vague to Fantasio.)

 

But she had been spending a lot of time at the editorial offices lately, hanging around, being all suspicious.

 

Fantasio had been certain she was up to something, and since he hadn't been spending much time at the office lately, he had asked Prunelle to keep an eye on her.

 

Which he apparently had.

 

Although Seccotine seemed to have become rather popular amongst the people working there, and most of the office girls were invited to the wedding.

 

Fantasio was as well, naturally, and he did his best to look happy for the couple, even if he couldn't help thinking the whole thing was odd.

 

"Good luck," he told the newlywed Prunelle, shaking his hand.

 

He got an amused smile in return.

 

Fantasio wasn't still convinced there wasn't something off about this all. The thought that maybe Seccotine was using Prunelle somehow crossed his mind, but he pushed it away.

Even if he could think of some way in which marrying Prunelle would make sense for some scheme of hers, Fantasio couldn't really believe Seccotine would go so far for some story.

 

Maybe they just really were in love.

 

Even if Fantasio still couldn't quite shake the feeling they didn't exactly act like a couple head over heels in love. They hardly even held hands, and the only time Fantasio could remember them kissing had been the small chaste peck when the priest had announced 'you may now kiss the bride'.

 

But, he reminded himself, some people were more restrained in showing affection.

 

And in general it seemed like love and romance was just an afterthought for both of them, both being very work-oriented. They even skipped honeymoon altogether and returned to work right after the wedding.

 

So maybe they were a good match, after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

However, it didn't take long for Fantasio's suspicions to resurface.

 

It was still a surprise though, since he had assumed it had been Seccotine with the ulterior motives, and not Prunelle.

But at times at work Prunelle certainly had the look of a man in love.

 

However, it wasn't his newlywed wife who got those looks, that were eagerly returned on top of everything.

 

It was Gaston.

 

And then Fantasio started to pay attention to those two, and when he did, he wondered how he hadn't noticed it before.

 

They always left and arrived together, and Fantasio was fairly certain Prunelle was spending more time at Gaston's apartment than the one he was supposed to share with his wife.

 

And when Seccotine and Prunelle went out together, Gaston always seemed to go with them, usually dragging Jeanne with him too.

 

Well, none of this was Fantasio's business, he was sure Seccotine knew what she had gotten herself into, and if she was willing to enter a lavender marriage to cover for the couple, fine.

 

She would have known for sure what was going on.

 

But Fantasio wasn't all that certain _Jeanne_ did.

 

She was a sweet and naive girl, and had always harboured a crush on Gaston.

So it felt really unfair to see her pulled in this as well and led on.

She was always so happy when Gaston pulled her with them to a picnic or something of the like, and Fantasio was willing to bet Gaston was oblivious enough to never consider her feelings...

 

And Jeanne was maybe too oblivious herself to notice how her date would on those occasions pay much more attention to the darkhaired editor than her.

 

But still, not really Fantasio's problem.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fantasio entered the empty offices. Yup, everyone had already gone home.

He was just returning from his office with the papers he had forgotten, when he noticed the place wasn't completely empty, at least there was still light in the 4 th floor.

 

He walked in, just in case someone had forgotten the light on, when he heard sounds.

 

_Moans,_ actually.

He froze, hoping he hadn't been heard.

 

And was that-?

 

The woman moaned. "Yes, that's what I meant, mmh..."

 

Seccotine.

 

And the sounds she was making-

So maybe her and Prunelle's relationship was more than what he had assumed-

 

However, her partner spoke, and Fantasio finally had the full picture. "Shh, Secco, not so loud! What if someone hears?"

 

Seccotine laughed. "There's no one here, Jeanne. Besides, I know for a fact you  _love_ it when I'm being-"

 

Fantasio never heard the rest of the sentence, running away as fast as he could, beet-red, and covering his ears.

 

It all made sense now.

 

 

 

 


End file.
